


The Lion Will Give Piggy-Backs to the Lamb

by Rhyolight



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Other people's children, is pigggyback even a thing in England?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhyolight/pseuds/Rhyolight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was Lord of Misrule. I recommend Wikipedia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion Will Give Piggy-Backs to the Lamb

“What happened to you?” John asked Lestrade.

Sherlock, as usual, couldn’t wait for an answer. “He was carrying a child, three to four stone… somehow interacted with the child’s foot and a wall.”

“A cupboard door,” said Lestrade. “I had my sister’s youngest on my back. His parents don’t usually spoil him, but he got it into his head that ‘Christmas is for children’ and whatever he said, went.”

“Inversion. 'A little child shall lead them', 'casting down the proud', 'rich sent empty away'. A sign of the world-to-come in the present.”

“I hope not. He can’t steer for toffee.”


End file.
